1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor-device mounted board in which a semiconductor device is mounted, and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor-device mounted board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a wiring board in which a semiconductor device is mounted is known. In the following, such a wiring board will be referred to as a semiconductor-device mounted board. For example, a known method of manufacturing the semiconductor-device mounted board is as follows. A bump is formed on the semiconductor device as a connection terminal which is electrically connected to a semiconductor integrated circuit included in the semiconductor device. The semiconductor device is embedded in the wiring board and the circumference of the semiconductor device is covered with an insulating layer. Perforating of the insulating layer is performed by the application of a laser beam to make a hole in the insulating layer, and the bump on the semiconductor device is exposed at the hole in the insulating layer. A wiring pattern (re-wiring) is formed on the wiring board and connected to the exposed bump. For example, refer to Japanese Patent No. 2842378.
Furthermore, another method of manufacturing a semiconductor-device mounted board is also known. In this manufacturing method, a bump is formed on a semiconductor device as a connection terminal electrically connected to a semiconductor integrated circuit included in the semiconductor device (first step). An insulating layer is formed on the bump (second step). The insulating layer is perforated by the application of a laser beam thereto, so that a via hole reaching the bump on the semiconductor device is formed in the insulating layer with the applied laser beam (third step). The via hole is filled with a conductive material to form a via wiring, and a wiring pattern (re-wiring) is formed so that the wiring pattern is connected to the via wiring (fourth step). By this manufacturing method, when the via hole is formed, the bump is used as a stopper layer of the laser application. For example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-332887 or Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-222164.
In the above-described manufacturing methods of the semiconductor-device mounted board according to the related art, the laser application step requires much time to form the hole in the insulating layer for exposing the bump on the semiconductor device. There has been a problem that the manufacturing cost of the semiconductor-device mounted board will increase.
In the above-described manufacturing methods of the semiconductor-device mounted board according to the related art, a laser beam with a predetermined spot diameter (for example, a spot diameter on the order of 70 micrometers) is applied for the perforation of an insulating layer. Bumps are formed on the semiconductor device as the connection terminals which provide electrical interconnections of the wiring pattern (re-wiring) and the semiconductor integrated circuit in the semiconductor device. There is a problem that the intervals of the bumps according to the related art must be as large as about 150 micrometers. This has made it difficult to attain high-density formation of connection terminals on a semiconductor device for a finer design.